


The Sirens

by Lonxma



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, The Royal Navy, assassisns, cold lisa, pampered Chaeyoung, pirate world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonxma/pseuds/Lonxma
Summary: The Siren Pirates all have different agendas, but they're all on one ship working together to achieve them and the recently joined assassin had no idea how her life was about to be changed by a certain girl.





	The Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> A Pirate AU I've been planning on writing for months now.

Screams resounded through the port of Nassau and the smell of blood and burned skin filled the air, wherever you turned you'll find chaos, pirates slashed the chests of whoever crossed their way and destroyed every building on the harbor.

Lisa can see her mother getting pulled by her feet out the tavern, her dress (not clear white anymore) raised above her knees from the friction, as she herself was being pulled by James, her father's favorite Blacksmith.  
he was seeking to protect her from the savage pirates who turned on their port without warnings, they came in with their ship, careened it, restocked on food and water, guns and blades, and on their third day, they pulled out their cutlasses and muskets (which they got from this port) and started acting like demons.

it all happened so suddenly, Lisa was competing in axe throwing with a young boy she befriended who goes by the name of Mishal when the pirates ambushed huts and shops taking whatever they bought, and whatever dollars they paid before, destroying and burning just for the fun of it.  
nobody expects pirates to attack a port of Nassau since Nassau is a pirate haven.  
James was pulling Lisa with his left arm up the hill towards the middle of the town where they can hide from pirates better thanks to the taller buildings.  
Mishal was squirming in James's right arm, and a shout left his throat when he witnessed his father being pulled by the ankles to the huge fire the pirates started, blood covering his face as it seemed he was punched till his teeth fell out, pirates were pulling the bodies of their victims towards the raging hole of fire on the beach, terror spread through the hearts of those trying to escape the cutlasses of criminals as the night sky was embraced by a huge cloud of smoke.

Lisa can see from the top of the hill the buff looking bald man who stabbed her mother in the blink of an eye pull her mother over his shoulder, her white dress turned maroon red from her blood, dirt covered several parts of it, and it was ripped from the middle, Lisa's thrashing intensified when she saw him throw her mother in the fire like she was nothing, like she wasn't alive minutes ago, her throat parched from screaming and seconds later she fell on the firm ground, James's arms had disappeared from around her.  
looking behind her she saw James on the ground gurgling incoherent words as blood gushed from his mouth and the deep gash in his throat. 

the man above him was the same man who threw her mother in that fire pit, he raised his cutlass up high preparing to slaughter her like he slaughtered her mother.  
his eyes were darker than the ocean depths and his face was that of a murderer, the bags under his eyes only added to the terrifying look, a black bandana covering his bald head, he released an obnoxious laugh as he swung his sword down.

 

Lisa jolted from her spot on the ground, unable to sustain the rapid loud gasps of hers, not aware of her surrounding she stood up on wobbly feet and made her way out of the small hut she's sharing with the crew members.

she knows what's happening to her and she knows how to deal with it without drawing any attention.  
she hurriedly left the hut and looked for a spot between the growing sugar canes.  
it's very convenient that they ambushed a sugar cane plantation, but it won't be too long now (hopefully) before they set sail again.  
they've been here for a week now, and some of the crew are starting to lose patience, Lisa would too if she didn't know how clever their captain is, he rarely miscalculates, and according to him the Maroons would attempt an ambush any day now, 'it's inevitable' he told them, and even though she joined them only 6 months ago, she trusted him without a doubt for he already proved his brilliance.

they left their Galleon hidden in a sea cave east of Port Royal and took their boats to one of the less guarded beaches of Port Royal, they hurried to a plantation close to the beach but to succeed in their plan they needed the utmost secrecy, so Namjoon promised to keelhaul anyone who drunkenly exposes them, it's been a week with only a few of his trusted men on the ship, to care for the ship and restock on resources, Namjoon had been sending small groups on rafts to check up on them daily, because the chances of a Royal Navy Ship spotting them aren't low.

they ambushed the plantation and took out the guards in minutes thanks to their assassin, she took every single one of them silently and then motioned for the rest of the pirates to rush in, it took her a while but they didn't mind the wait as long as she succeeded, they kicked open the doors of the huts and killed anyone who was in charge, quickly releasing slaves and lining them up next to each other in front of Namjoom. 

"we're handing your freedom to you but on one condition," he paused and looked at the haunched slaves who seemed like they hadn't rested in years, "you keep up the act of being slaves until The Maroons try to attack us, we'll make a deal with them and after that you're free, you can join them or join us or do whatever the fuck you want, but one thing's for sure, you will be free"  
his voice echoed and his words earned claps and cheers from his supporters.   
the cheers more than the claps for their hands were bloody and bandaged from the manual labor they were forced into.  
soon they took everything they can from the rooms of the owners, even their clothes, but their captain didn't allow anyone to take the fancy clothes, the only ones who wore them were the ones who were sent to the markets, and that's not anyone, it had to be someone who knows how to act mannered, like a former Navy soldier or a merchant. 

Lisa needed to calm her breaths before a crewmember finds her hunched between sugar canes, so she pulled from her pocket the only thing that can calm her down instantly, the only thing that she wouldn't sell for any price, the only thing that's always been with her since her father gave it to her.

 

"Father!"   
the tall man turned around looking for the source of the voice he loved so much, his eyes caught sight of his daughter's small figure running down the hill towards him, she was struggling to pass through the crowds of pirates merchants and the busy workers of the port, he saw his dear friend James hoisting his daughter above his shoulder, he carried her to her father as he cleared the way for her mother who was following behind with a fond smile on her face, she gazed at her husband with love and longing, a flame of eagerness in her eyes.  
they reached the buff man and James handed a giggling Lisa to her father, "Ahoy my little one!" he roared as he lifted her by her armpits.  
James quickly left to help move the crates to the ship and to give the captain and his family a private time.  
"Hello my sweetheart" his boisterous laugh turned to an affectionate smile   
when his wife reached them, they shared a passionate kiss as Lisa stole her father's tricorn and put it on her head,  
"Kelton Whitewall, what took you so long?" she crossed her arms in a scolding manner with a hint of a smile on her face, he put down his daughter who clung to his leg.  
The strong captain walked towards his wife like his daughter's weight wasn't even an issue.  
"Ah...Alicia... my darling, I think I must apologize for that..." he smiled in embarrassment, his wife was the only what that can get the fierce captain to sweat.  
"we ran into trouble along the way," he sucked a deep breath in, "and I'm afraid that in a few days we'll have to set sail to Madagascar again." he waited for his wife's lash out but when he received a sigh he noticed his daughter looking at him with those doe teary eyes and his resolve almost crumbled, "she's been waiting for you Kelton..." Alicia gazed at him sadly,  
"Alicia, can you wait for a second" he lifted his daughter in his arms and excused himself from his wife who smiled softly because she knew he was going to convince her easily, whenever he needed to go on a long journey he would promise to bring her knives and jewels and everything with value, Lisa's small room was adorned with tokens from her father's adventures, but to his surprise, she wasn't gonna get bribed with the promise of relics this time.  
"I don't want tokens from your adventure, I want to go on one with you!"  
"Listen, Lisa, I promise to take you on an adventure, but not this time, this time's too dangerous" he gently held Lisa's small face in his large calloused hands, she pouted at his response and lowered her eyes.  
Kelton can't stand seeing his young one sad so he'd turn to a clown in front of his men without hesitation, "hey, hey look" he reached inside his doublet after looking to see if anyone was watching them, and pulled out a round golden flat piece of shiny metal. he put it in her hands and closed them firmly around it, "take care of this my sunshine, do you hear me?" Lisa looked him in the eyes, confusion all of her face, "this is my most treasured possession, so it better not be lost when I come back" she looked into her hands and found a golden coin with carvings on it, a skull with a bandana on its eyes in the middle, and writings in an unknown language around it, above the skull seemed to be three mountains, under it  
were human bones, left of it was the shape of an island that she didn't know, and right of it was a pirate ship with a dragon for a bowsprit, the coin could fit in the palm of a hand. she flipped it and on the back, there was a big carved 'X', it looked crafty intriguing and strikingly pretty.  
her father's face turned serious, "don't let anyone see it, no matter how much you want to show it to your buddies, and do not lose it no matter what, I'm entrusting you with it, do you understand me?" she nodded bewildered by how valuable it seemed to her father.  
his face softened, "now how about I show you the new improvements to the ship?" his smile returned as he sat her on his right shoulder.

 

Lisa rubbed the golden coin between her fingers, tracing the subtle carvings with her thumb, it was calming to her, and she always found it calming, it had scratches now and obviously, it had been affected by the years, but it didn't lose its soothing effect on her.  
as Lisa recalled the events that led to where they are right now she decided on having a training session with her treasured knives, she stopped in her tracks when she saw something in the trees around them, they were moving and her sharp eyes spotted them easily. Lisa hurried to the bell in the middle of the field, her muscles burned from how hard she was ringing it to wake the crew up, the sleeping "guards" at the gates jolted up unsheathing their swords and raising their guns, and soon everyone was standing outside in their sleepwear, weapons in hand.  
Lisa hurried to the hut to grab her belt which held her weapons and quickly threw it over her shoulder, she ran out the building and climbed the roof of it two flintlocks in hand as she crouched and scanned the area carefully, "Lisa did you see them?" Jungkook said distractedly, his eyes were focused on the walls and fences, waiting for any sign of movement.  
"We're Not Here To Fight!!" Namjoon's voice echoed through the woods, "We're here to make a deal!." the wary eyes of pirates scanned their surroundings.  
"we'll free the slaves here, and we'll aid you with weapons and defenses, but we need something from you.  
"and what would that be?" a booming voice came from the woods, the rough voice had a thick African accent, and Namjoon confirmed that they're the Maroons.  
"how about we discuss this face to face" Namjoon smiled when figures quickly appeared atop the walls and fences.

 

"so you want our help in kidnapping the governor?" he and his followers laughed when Namjoon nodded, the buff man had skin darker than the night sky, and eyes as white as the clouds, tribal tattoos covered his skin. and the same goes for his people.  
"we just need your experience in these lands" Namjoon shrugged, "we'll need some of your sneakiest men to observe the governor for a few days, and when we establish a plan, we'll secretly take him without anyone noticing" he walked around as if he's comfortably waiting for an answer.  
"think about it...you'll get new guns and swords...resources... and maybe even new members," he pointed at some of the slaves loafing around with his crew.  
and thus began the planning of The Siren's captain Namjoon and The Maroon's leader Qasim to kidnap the Governor secretly.

Lisa's job was to lead her duo to the top of the governor's mansion and wait for the right moment.  
Jungkook and his lover Taehyung who was The bos'n, and a few of the Maroons were assigned to collect info about the Governor, which was an extremely important but dangerous job, for the government immediately executes pirates, so they had to change into respectful clothes and pretend to be merchants earning a living in the markets, they would eavesdrop on soldiers and noblemen and would walk around the Mansions fences to check the routes the Maroons provided.  
several days passed until they finally constructed a plan, now the only thing left was the execution.  
Namjoon called them together to explain the plan in detail and give a few warnings.

"Lisa's group will sneak to the top of the Mansion, and wait for three crow caws from Kai," he turned towards Kai, "you'll watch from the woods give them the sign when Jackson lights the lantern on the Governor's balcony  
, and if shit goes wrong you caw five times.", Namjoon rubbed his temples, "Lisa you know what to do after that, right?" she nodded, determination is the only thing in her eyes. "poison dart the guards and the coachman, Jackson and Hoseok will take the Governor to the carriage, change into the soldiers uniforms, and Jungkook will drive the carriage out the gate with us in it."  
"aye, and Jungkook don't forget to keep your head down, never make eye contact with anyone until you reach the harbor.

Jungkook and Taehyung learned that the governor goes to a respectful  
brothel secretly every Sunday, the soldiers were talking about how 'his daughter would be appalled' and how 'she's so naive to think of her father as an upright man' they spent days collecting information but they managed.  
"Jackson and Hoseok will take the roles of servants," he groped both of their shoulders, "you'll enter his bedroom, strike him silently and haul him out to the carriage".  
he pointed out a few things here and there then sighed heavily with his eyes closed.  
"is everyone ready?" he opened his eyes slowly and received confidant nods, "we'll go tomorrow".

Lisa couldn't sleep much that night, she lied on the mattress in the crew's hut, all of them huddled up on the floor and some on a few small beds, she was throwing a knife upwards as she lied on her back and would catch  
it when it fell, most would be scared to do so, but Lisa was confident enough to do that without a worry, she's been doing it for years, she'd easily catch the knife three inches away from her face without flinching, Jungkook is doing her favors (collecting information, buying weapons, clothing, etc...) for the cost of teaching him some of her knife skills.

"Please let us sleep!" one of the lanky men begged her and she sighed, turning around to put the knife under the pillow and finally sleep.


End file.
